Timeline
Universe Timeline * The Red Sun later named Rao forms. 8,700,000,000 BC * Planet Krypton forms. 4,500,000,000 BC * The Yellow Sun later named Sol forms. * The planet Earth forms. 100,000 BC * Humanoid Kryptonians evolve into dominant civilized species on planet Krypton. 25,000 BC * Kryptonian's begin travelling far reaches of space. * Dev-Em kills Kell-Ur during a training exercise before he is apprehended by Kara Zor-El. * Massive Terraforming Project begins on planet Krypton sending a 1000 ships through the universe. 18,615 BC * A Kryptonian vessel crash lands on the planet Earth and is left behind by Kara Zor-El. 4,297 BC * Dzamor and Incubus are born. 3,000 BC circa * Diana is born to King of the Olympian Gods Zeus and Queen of the Amazons Hippolyta. 17th Century 1635 * Gotham City is established. 1661 * City of Metropolis is established. 18th Century 1776 * Metropolis Police Department is formed. 19th Century 1807 * Gotham City Police Department is formed. 1834 * Midway City is established. 1862 * Town of Smallville is established by Ezra Small. 1863 * Midway City Police Department is established. 1871 * Daily Planet begins publishing. 1885 * Charles Wayne is born. * Smallville Sentinel begins publishing. * Alan Wayne is born. 20th Century 1914 * War World I begins 1918 * War World I ends 1920 * Thomas Wayne is born * Martha Wayne is born 1926 * Thanagar and Krypton become allies 1929 * Thanagar and the Gordanians go into war * Alfred Pennyworth is born 1946 * Thomas Wayne and Martha Wayne marry * Martha Kent is born * Johnathan Kent is born * Thomas Wayne takes full control of Wayne Enterprises 1949 * Dexter Queen is born * Mary Queen is born 1960 * Perry White is born 1962 * Johnathan Kent and Martha Kent marry 1964 * Bruce Wayne is born to billionaire parents Thomas and Martha Wayne 1972 * Thomas and Martha Wayne are murdered in front of Bruce Wayne * Bruce Wayne taken into legal custody of Alfred Pennyworth * General Zod creates the sword of Rao to overthrow the Kryptonian Law Council * Kal-El is born to parents Jor-El and Lara Lor-Van * Battle for Krypton: Sword of Rao's forces battle against the Kryptonian Warrior Guild. * Jor-El steals codex and places it inside Kal-El. Jor-El dies. * Kal-El is launched to Earth. * General Zod and his followers are sent to the phantom zone * Krypton explodes * Kal-El's ship lands in the Kent's corn field. The Kent's adopt Kal-El and name him "Clark Kent". * Lana Lang is born * Oliver Queen is born to Robert and Moriah Queen * Dinah Laurel Lance is born to Kurt and Dinah Lance 1977 * Bruce Wayne leaves to train to become a crime fighter * Lucius Fox becomes temporary CEO of Wayne Enterprises 1980 * Barry Allen is born to Henry and Nora Allen * Dinah Laurel Lance is born to Kurt and Dinah Lance 1981 * Clark begins gaining his super powers 1984 * A bus containing Clark Kent, and Lana Lang crashes over a bridge. Clark saves the bus, revealing his super strength powers 1989 * Bruce Wayne takes on the persona of "Batman", becoming a larger than life vigilante * Bruce Wayne takes ownership of Wayne Enterprises * Lucius Fox becomes a board member of Wayne Enterprises * Batman fights the Red Hood Gang at ACE Chemicals * Batman meets the Joker * Batman makes a partnership with Captain Gordon 1990 * Killings around Gotham City begin to surface * Batman gets blamed for the string of murders around the city, and is chased by the GCPD * Batman proves his innocence, and begins hunting the murderer * The murderer is revealed to be Andrea Beaumont * Andrea goes to kill the Joker, but is beaten in a fight * Batman arrives to fight Joker, but loses him in a chase * Joker tries to escape but is stopped by Batman * Andrea takes Joker away, as the amusement mile explodes * Joker and Andrea fight in the sewer system, only for Joker to escape * Andrea is never seen by Batman again 1992 * Bruce Wayne attends the "Flying Graysons", acrobat show * Mary and John Grayson are murdered by Tony Zucco, during their show * Dick Grayson witnesses their murder * Batman kidnaps Robin, to keep him away from the corrupt GCPD * Dick Grayson takes on the persona of "Robin", and joins Batman on his war against crime * Bruce Wayne adopts Dick Grayson 1994 * "Spawn" appears in Gotham City, for the first time * Batman encounters Spawn, in a heated fight * Batman and Spawn form a uneasy relationship * Malebolgia frees all the inmates of "Arkham Asylum" * Batman and Spawn take down Malebolgia * Barbara Gordon takes on the persona of "Batgirl" * Batgirl begins working side by side with Batman and Robin * Clark Kent saves workers from a burning oil rig 1995 * US military picks up a alien transmission from General Zod * Clark Kent activates Scout Ship and uses Command Key to activate Jor-El hologram who provides him information his heritage as Kal-El. * General Zod arrives in Earth's atmosphere * Kal-El surrenders to military and is handed over to General Zod * Superman battles Zod's forces in Smallville * Zod unleashes World Engine and Black Zero on Earth. Kal-El destroys World Engine * Col. Nathan Hardy and Emil Hamilton crash a plane with Kal-El's Spaceship into Black Zero creating a black hole that sends Zod's men back to Phantom Zone * Superman battles General Zod in Metropolis * Superman kills Zod * Clark Kent begins working for the daily planet * Bruce Wayne witnesses the events in Metropolis * Superman becomes a public hero 1996 * The events of "The Laughing Fish" occur * Superman's statue comes up in "Heroes Park" 1997 * The events of "The Killing Joke" occur * Oliver Queen becomes Green Arrow * Robin leaves Batman * Barbara Gordon dies, but returns, revealing her death was a front 1999 * Bruce Wayne takes in the orphan, Jason Todd * Jason Todd becomes the second Robin * Nightwing makes his first appearance in Gotham City * Batman and Spawn become full time partners * Spawn begins living in Gotham City * Batman meets Killswitch 2000 * Superman fights Metallo for the first time * Green Arrow meets Black Canary * Superman takes down Cyborg Superman * Batman sees Nightwing for the first time, but doesn't talk with him * Spawn begins to lose his mind * Batman and Killswitch head to Metropolis to take files from LexCorp * Batman and Killswitch are chased by the MPD and LexCorp goons * Superman stops the entire fiasco, Batman and Killswitch flee 2001 * Jason Todd begins distancing himself away from Batman * Robin/Jason Todd begins striking out against Batman's no kill rule, and leaves Batman for a extended period * Batman catches up with Robin and calms him down * Robin pursues Joker, in a case he was working with Batman * Joker captures Robin * Joker kills Jason Todd/Robin * Batman begins killing * Spawn and Batman have multiple arguments * Superman and Metallo destroy a section of Metropolis * Spawn strikes out at Batman for being a hypocrite, and they fight * Batman and Spawn have three fights * In the last fight, Batman kills Spawn, using Azrael's holy sword * Batman decides to kill Superman next, for being as reckless as Spawn * Batman, using the Batmobile, chases a LexCorp truck, transporting Kryptonite * Superman stops Batman, and confronts him * Batman heads to a LexCorp facility and steals the Kryptonite * Batman makes Kryptonite weapons * Lex Luthor threatens Superman, and forces him to fight Batman * Batman and Superman fight, only to stop, after being explained the situation, and seeing his wrongs * Batman clears his mind, and helps Superman stop Lex Luthor * Lex Luthor escapes * Batman and Superman form a uneasy alliance * Batman and Nightwing have a fight over Barbara's death * Batman and Nightwing become partners again, after the reveal that Barbara is alive * The Particle Accelerator explodes in Central City * Barry Allen becomes "The Flash" 2002 * Batman meets Green Arrow * Batman meets Green Lantern * Tim Drake becomes the third Robin * Batman meets The Flash * Green Lantern and Batman take down three Yellow Lantern corp. members * Batman meets Wonder Woman * Doomsday arrives on Earth * Batman, Superman, Green Lantern, The Flash, and Green Arrow fight Doomsday * Batman forms the Justice League * Ra's Al Ghul brings Jason Todd back to life 2003 * Green Lantern meets a Superman clone, 'Superboy' * The Flash meets the Reverse-Flash * Green Arrow meets Damien Darhk * John Diggle finds out Green Arrow is Oliver Queen * A war between the Amazons and Lord Hades forces begins * Jason Todd becomes Red Hood 2004 * Batman meets Red Hood * Red Hood joins the Bat-Family * The Flash erases future Eobard Thawne from the timeline 2005 * The Justice League has their first semi-official mission * The war between the Amazonian war continues, with Diana taking a leave of absence from the Justice League. * Spawn comes back to life * "Hell Night" occurs * Red Hood leaves Gotham * A covert team is formed by the Justice League, featuring young heroes * Nightwing meets Starfire * The Flash meets Zoom * Scarecrow dies 2006 * Azrael goes missing * The Flash meets Captain Cold * The Flash meets Mirror Master * Nightwing kills a vigilante named "Punisher" * Dracula is brought to life by Silencer * Dracula fights Batman, Nightwing and Spawn * Spawn reveals himself to Batman * Killswitch meets Cardinal * Starfire births two boys * Superman's body is stolen from his grave * Brainiac invades Earth, and fights the Justice League * Aquaman suprises the Justice League, and helps them * The Justice League meets Martian Manhunter * Superman returns during the fight, and helps take down Brainiac * Superman, Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter join the Justice League * Diana returns to the League * The Watchtower is set up * The Dollmaker begins kidnapping children from Gotham City * The Smile begins operating in Star City * Zoom breaks The Flash's back * Aquaman meets Black Manta's forces * Starfire tells Nightwing, that the children are his * Nightwing quits being Nightwing * Spawn and Killswitch form the team named the "Vindicators" * Azrael is revealed to be Thomas Wayne Jr. * The Justice League stops Joker from blowing up Gotham City * Joker blows up the hospital, and two buildings killing Nightwing's children, Starfire, and 137 civilians * Spawn stops Batman from beating Joker to death * Batman breaks into Arkham and brands the Joker * The GCPD goes to hunt for Batman * Batman apologizes to the GCPD, and ends the search * Spawn tells Batman he has tracked the kidnappings of Gotham to Rat City * Batman goes to Rat City, and finds Dollmaker's hideout * Joker follows Batman, and tracks him down * Joker and his thugs kill Cogliostro * Batman stops Spawn from killing Joker * Dick Grayson becomes Nightwing again * Oracle begins working with Nightwing full time * Joker has Dollmaker cut off his face * The Vindicators fight Solomon Grundy * Superman saves the Vindicators * Batman goes to threaten the Vindicators * The Justice League goes on a mission in the Arctic Circle * Gordon Godfrey goes to Apokolips, revealing he is not human * Darkseid makes his first appearance * Godfrey tells Darkseid about the Justice League and their weaknesses * Darkseid gets ready to invade Earth * Darkseid invades Earth, but is defeated by the Justice League * Superman leaves Earth 2007 * Firestorm joins the Justice League * Oswald Cobblepot becomes Mayor of Gotham City * Bane, Riddler, Two Face, and Penguins gangs engage in gang wars * Bane kills Alfred * Batman kills Bane * Bane's body, and seperate head is retrieved by the league of assasins. * Black Canary joins the Justice League * Oliver Queen and Dinah Laurel Lance get Married * William Jonas Queen was born * The Question joins the Justice League * Huntress joins the Justice League * Joker attempts to bring Dracula back to life, but is stopped by Batman * Superman returns to the Justice League * Killswitch goes rouge due to CADMUS programming * The Justice League + Swamp Thing defeats Killswitch and CADMUS * Scarecrow comes back to life * Scarecrow takes over the Asylum * Scarecrow is killed again by Ghost Rider Category:Timelines